prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CureHibiki/CureUp・RaPaPa! Is Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! worth the watch?
I have been thinking for so long of how I could state my thoughts about Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! and at first it was going to be weekly reviews of the episodes starting from episode 15 but I couldn't do that due to other stuff going on in my life so I decided to do this: "Is Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! worth the watch?". Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! begun on February 7th, 2016 and has 16 episodes as of May 22nd, 2016. It is the thirteenth season in the Pretty Cure franchise installment and it goes back to the Futari wa Pretty Cure, Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star and Suite Pretty Cure♪ route where we have two Pretty Cure who have to be together to transform. However, unlike all the other Cures, the main Cures, Asahina Mirai who transforms into Cure Miracle and Riko (who goes by the name of Izayoi Riko in the No Magic World) who transforms into Cure Magical transform using the teddy bear, Mofurun. These two girls come from two completely different worlds but happen to stumble across each other by pretty much destiny. If Riko had never heard Kochou talking about the Link Stone Emerald, then this series would never have existed. Anyway, if I were asking "Is Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! worth the watch?" around episode 9 or episode 14, it would have been a big fat "NO!" as this season had no plot development, no character development and was really boring. *snores* But episode 15 came around and I did not expect plot development, character development for Ha-chan or to even enjoy the episode due to the others so let me say this: Thank god Ha-chan exists in this show. I feel like she could be the saving grace for this show. Smile Pretty Cure! didn't have much of a plot either but it was enjoyable! So, as far as I have read episode 16 has more plot development and I can't help but wonder...why did Mahou Tsukai take so long to start developing the plot? Some may say it was because they wanted to introduce Mirai to the Magic World and frankly...they took way too long doing that. Others may say because of the four main Linkle Stones, which I can agree with but I wish they spaced them out a little longer and linked them to developing the plot a lot better... So, is it worth getting through 14 episodes to reach these plot development episodes? I suppose so. Depends on how patient you are. The reason I haven't dropped the show yet is because I love Pretty Cure. A little too much, I guess XD If this had not been Pretty Cure, I would have dropped it by the fourth episode, no questions asked. So yeah, my lovely and messy thoughts blog on Mahou Tsukai XD I may have missed something, so why not state your thoughts about Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure? I would love to see what you guys are thinking as well~ I'm thinking of writing what I like about Mahou Tsukai on another blog when episode 24 comes around. Category:Blog posts